Angel
Backstory Raised in a private boarding school system for most of her life Angel has little in connection to her family, she came to model herself after the various strict headmistresses each school she attended had. She saw the principles of her higher learning as the mother figures in her life thus Angel has adopted the same strict standards for herself and those around her. A straight A student with a brimming and brilliant mind, Angel was soon drawn to the mystic arts due to a book she stumbled across in the library. She spent her senior year majoring in magic with a minor in math to keep her mind sharp. Having graduated with highest honors, Angel quickly landed a job as a librarian so she could study to her hearts content as she planned her next move. Life proved to be far to chaotic for Angel's taste as it was very different to the strict and stable life she had during her upbringing, so she seeks to change that through her magic. Angel is a by the book type of girl to the point where she'd report somebody for returning a book late. She thrives on rules and regulations and yearns to force others to do the same, she has no love for the chaos Robotnik & Sonic cause during their battles and thus seeks to impose control and stability through her magic. People who disagree with Angel tend to find themselves on her wrong side as she views all who would dare break the rules as misbehaving children who need to be taught a lesson by her. Between sorting shelves she's been planning a way to assert her will once she develops the right spell or meets a powerful enough ally who shares her views. Feats 'Energy Mastery (Celestial)' : You are the master of projection. With this feat you can create, bend, and completely control one type of energy of your choosing. From psychokinesis, elemental or even chaotic sources you are the master of your preferred domain and only another master of the same domain can truly rival you. Energy Barrier : Upon charging their energy for a turn: a user with this feat can create a shield composed of their declared energy type. When activated, the damage of one attack is halved. This barrier can only be maintained for one turn and suffers a 3 turn cooldown. Power Step : With this power: a character, upon charging for a turn, has the ability to teleport at short distances using their energy. Upon appearing the character can make any basic action as if it were normal move. This ability has a two turn cooldown. Weaknesses Control Freak : Angel is all about order and control often leaving her frazzled and dazed in a large amount of situations she has little to no bearing over. Physically Weak : Angel is a teenage girl who spends most of her time reading books and studying, she's not a fighter by nature and prefers to keep her distance from others. Perfectionist : Never just satisfied in getting a job done her drive for perfection in her performance can lead to wasted time or openings to exploit. Category:Genesis Zone Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Archetype: Energy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cats Category:Bit's Characters